Pacific Rim: More than Machines
by Dragonis Prime
Summary: The Breach is destroyed, and so are the Jaegers. But did their personalities? By the way, the OC is my custom Jaeger, Everest Blade. He has a HUGE role in the last chapter and the sequel, Pacific Rim: Dark Revelation
1. Awakening

_Pain_

_All Striker Eureka could feel as he detonated, was pain_

_"At least," he thought to himself "I can clear the path for the one I love..."_

* * *

Striker awoke inside a chamber, and realized he was a human. His appearance was similar to the Hansens, but his hair was a deep orangey-brown. The former Jaeger looked in the mirror that was across from his pod. He gasped at the sight of his eyes

His eyes were the same colour as the visor he had as a Jaeger.

He looked over at another pod. This one contained a female. Her hair was a very dark brown, almost black. He gazed at the female's eyes which had just opened. The femme returned his gaze, and he saw her eyes were the same colour as the visor of the Jaeger he loved

Gypsy Danger

* * *

So, what did you all think? Stay tuned, as I update as much as I can. Trust me, the last time I had good inspiration, I wrote and eight page school report on something I hate with a passion. Let's see what I can do with something I like

Dragonis Prime, rolling out.


	2. Escape

Striker had to figure out a way to get the both of them out. He punched the glass, but nothing happened. He kept on smacking the wall of the chamber until his fists were bleeding. Looked at his hands, and wished he still had his Sting Blades. He focused on the mental image, and he started to change. He felt metal shifting on him. When the metal stopped moving, he was a Jaeger again, except in human size. He head butted the glass, causing it to shatter. Striker stepped out of what was left of his cell, and walked over to Gypsy's. He retracted his helmet, and smashed the glass. He helped the female Jaeger out of the tube. When she was out, she embraced Striker, then kissed him.

"What was that? I never saw that happen in a Drift." Striker said, confused

Gypsy giggled at Striker's confusion "It was a kiss." She said

"A what?" The Australian asked

"A kiss," Gypsy responded "I'll quote 'The Webster's Dictionary'. 'Kiss: to press or touch with the lips as an expression of passion, affection, or respect.'"

Striker nodded with understanding, and turned to the wall. He activated his Anti-Kaiju Missile Launcher from his chest, and blew apart the wall. The two Jaegers stepped outside and took in their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Gypsy asked

Striker looked at a building in the distance. The building was white and its roof looked like waves.

"Australia." The Mark V answered.


	3. Haircut

The Jaegers had made camp in the desert, as they were making the trek to the Sydney Opera House. Striker had figured out a way to detach his T-16 Angel Wings, and had them next to him as he slept. He had decided to sleep with his armour on, blades ready, so he could protect them if need be. Gypsy smiled at his sleeping form. She thought he looked adorable when he slept.

Gypsy brushed her hair away from her face as a gust of wind blew the long strands.

"My hair is getting out of hand. I need to cut it, and soon." She said to herself

Then she look not of Striker's swords, and got an idea. She laid down, positioned her head near the blade, and pulled the end of her hair down, until the blade cut it off. The Sting Blades made easy work of shearing the hair, so Gypsy repositioned herself to cut the front, too.

Striker awoke in the morning to find Gypsy's head on his shoulder, asleep. He moved his arm to wake her up. When she stood, his eyes widened at her hair. Her waist-length locks now just barely went past her neck. Her bangs were at eye level now as well.

"How'd you cu..." He began, then looked at his Sting Blades and understood.

Striker began to laugh, not at her but at a memory.

"What's so funny?" The female Jaeger asked "Is it lopsided?"

"No," the Australian responded "I just have a memory from the drift of Chuck's first haircut."

"He wasn't enjoying it?" Gypsy asked

"To understate the situation, no, he wasn't. And he certainly didn't do it autonomously!" Striker said, happily

"So do you like it?" Gypsy asked "Or do you think I looked better with long hair?"

"Honestly, I could care less about your hair. It could be lime green, and you would still be beautiful in my eyes." Striker said in response.

"Thank you, Striker!" His companion said as she hugged him

Striker kissed the top of her head, smiled, and responded

"You're welcome, Gypsy."


	4. Meeting

Herc Hansen sat in his office, waiting for Tendo. Apparently, the technician wanted to talk about Striker Eureka.

"Marshall Hansen, sir." Tendo said as he came in. "I have some interesting news about your Jaeger. At 15:00 hours, yesterday we picked up its signal, but then lost it until recently. It came from Australia, near Sidney."

"Interesting." Said Herc. "Get a team of Jaeger Techs ready, and a couple of Jumphawks. We need to see about this signal.

* * *

Striker and Gypsy rested together. Striker was in human form, with Gypsy's head on his chest.

"Gypsy, look." He said, pointing at a kangaroo and her joey.

"They're so cute!" She responded "Can we take a closer look?"

Striker deployed his armour, as a chopper landed near them. When Herc and Raleigh stepped out the Jaegers ran to their respective pilots. Herc didn't know what to make of this person, and gave Striker a weird look, to which the Jaeger retracted his armour, gave his pilot a friendly punch on the shoulder and said

"Hey old man, I thought I was your favourite Jaeger."

Herc's eyes widened and he hugged his machine, then backed away and said

"Don't call me that!"


	5. Chasing the RABIT

Striker and Gypsy sat hooked up to a system to allow them to Drift. Gypsy kept waking up in the middle of the night and did not know why, so they decided to ask Newton if he could help them. Herc and Raleigh had approved of the idea, so they put the plan into motion.

"Engaging Drift in 5...4...3...2...1... Drift online"

Striker saw his own and the other Jaeger's memories. Unfortunately for the experiment, Gypsy began to chase the R.A.B.I.T. Striker then got an idea. He began to chase it too, though it wasn't his own.

"Holy crap!" Yelled Herc

"He's chasing HER R.A.B.I.T!" Said Tendo, surprised.

"Is it hindering the Drift?" Asked a familiar voice. It was Australian in accent, with an angry undertone. "'cause if it's not, oh well."

Herc turned around to see his son, who was petting Max.

"CHUCK!" The Marshall said happily as Striker and Gypsy's Drift solidified. They began moving in tandem, when Striker saw Chuck.

"Chuck... I'm sorry..." Said the Jaeger

"For what?" Asked the pilot.

"Challenger Deep." Striker said sadly


	6. Movie Night

Striker and Gypsy cuddled on the couch in Striker's room. Chuck and Raleigh were getting along now, working together to play pranks on their Jaegers, thought the couple foiled them every time. Striker kissed his girlfriend on the top of her head, then stood up and asked

"Want something to drink?"

"Sure. Do you have any 'Fizz Riptide'?" She responded

"Yeah, I do." He said as he handed her a glass of the soda, grabbed a big bowl of popcorn from the microwave, and sat back down next to her. Gypsy took a few pieces of the popcorn and ate them, but just about choked on one. Striker clapped he back a few times to help he breath, and the kernel finally came out.

"Was not expecting that!" The female Jaeger said, slightly surprised.

With the choking episode over, they settled in to watch the movie.

* * *

When the film was done, they talked about it.

"I liked the trailer with the giant green monster." Said Gypsy

"I liked the trailer with the guy who had claws and a indestructible skeleton." Striker replied

"That spot in the movie where the soldier threw his shield at the flamethrower people was awesome!" The two said together

"How did we say that at the exact same time?" Gypsy asked

"The Drift" said Striker

The two fell asleep on the couch, and kept each other warm and safe from nightmares


	7. EPIC Q&A

Hey guys and gals, Dragonis Prime here. Today/Tonight I am going to upload this BONUS CHAPTER! It is a Q&A (Kind of obvious, right) about this story. There will be a real chapter soon, possibly even two. Let's get to the questions

* * *

Q: Dragonis, in Chapter 2, what does Striker Eureka see that makes him sure they are in Australia?

A: It's the Sydney Opera House. Google it, and you'll see my description is sound

Q: Dragonis, why did Striker detach his wings in Chapter 3? According to the wiki, they provide stability in combat.

A: He detached them so he could sleep in armour mode

Q: Why are there so many typos?

A: My old keyboard was crappy. I have a new one.

Q: Why did the last two chapters feel like they were one-shots?

A: They were originally one chapter, with more. I felt it was too long, so I adjusted them. They still take place on the same day though.

Q: (Asked by my friend, who is the basis for Gipsy's personality. I am the basis for Striker's) Why is Chuck not relevant in the movie chapter?

A: I wanted some movie references somewhere, and this was leftover from the trimmed chapter.

Q: What movie were Gipsy and Striker watching, and what were the previews?

A: Green Monster=Hulk, Claw Guy=Wolverine, Guy with Shield=Captain America

Q: Why do you spell Gipsy Danger's name Gypsy Danger? Gypsy is a derogatory term.

A: I didn't know that was how you spell Gipsy's name. (Forgive me, I'm human)

* * *

That's all for now guys

Dragonis Prime, rolling out


	8. Beauty and the Beasts: Part I

Hey Guys, Gals and Jaegers! As promised, new chapter coming at you. We're getting somewhere plot-wise this chapter. Yay for plot-wise momentum!

* * *

The Precousers watched as their new army was formed. The experiments on the Jaegers were a success, until Striker Eureka figured out how to us his powers.

Striker had found love

Abd now they must stop Gipsy from finding emotional comfort. And they knew just how.

"Masters, the Kaiju is ready. It is what the humans would call a Category 6."

* * *

The dart whizzed through the air, and made its make in the bullseye.

"Nice shot." Striker said with a smile

"Thanks for helping me practice." Gipsy said as her boyfriend kissed the top of her head.

"You're welcome." He said in return, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders when they sat down

In Striker's arms, Gipsy felt truly safe. She felt something shift inside her, and the metal began to transform. Striker released his embrace, and marvelled at Gipsy. Her abdomen area was thinner, her thighs were slightly wider and her reactor was moved down, out of the way of two bumps that took up space on her upper chest. She looked less bulky, and more agile. Over all, her armour and body looked more feminine.

"Wow!" Striker said "You look... different!"

"A good different, or a bad different?" The female Jaeger asked

"Good doesn't even cover it." The Australian mech said

* * *

Gipsy's got her armour. The Precousers won't be happy.

Dragonis Prime, rolling out


	9. Nightmares

**Alert: Important Chapter**

* * *

Striker and Gipsy rested on the beach together. Gipsy was asleep, and Striker was watching her, and decided it was time. Little did he know that Gipsy Danger was in the middle of a nightmare.

* * *

_Alaska_

_She was in Alaska. She was missing her arm. Her Conn-Pod was broken. _

_And Striker was fighting Knifehead and Slattern. The Jaeger seemed to have the upper hand, until Knifehead stabbed his knee. She watched in horror as Slattern drove his arm through Striker's power core, killing him._

* * *

"Striker, no!" Gipsy yelled as she awoke. She collapsed on the sand and began to cry. Striker saw this and got an idea.

He began to sing

_If darkness finds you tonight to drown out all your light _

_And give you hell_

_and give you hell_

_I'll drop in in little time_

_I'll be there by your side _

_To keep you well_

_To keep you well_

_When enemies are at our door_

_To steal you forevermore_

_I'll power on_

_I won't take long_

_I can feel your soul in me_

_Cause we share the neural link_

* * *

"Unbelievable!" One of the Precousers said

"The tests are failing. Contact Ambassador Geizler. I want the Australian dead." The leader said.

* * *

Striker can sing

Ambassador Geizler (Forgive the spelling. It'll be fixed soon)

Tine for what? Striker has something he wants to ask Gipsy

Important Chapter, Am I Right?

Dragonis Prime, rolling out


	10. Beauty and the Beasts: Part II

Striker's got something big coming at Gipsy this chapter. Happiness and sadness as well.

* * *

Striker woke up, and saw Gipsy still asleep.

_"Good" _he thought _"Time to put my plan in motion. I'll ask Herc if I can can borrow his car."_

* * *

Newton was sitting in his lab when the Precoursers sent him a message

"Kill the pilots, and anyone who stands in your way, Ambassador."

The scientist grabbed a couple knives, hide them in his jacket, and set out to find Raleigh.

* * *

Striker returned a little later, and found Gipsy crying in front of the infirmary.

"Gips, what happened? Why are you crying?" Striker asked, confused

"Why do you care? Why weren't you here? You could have help me stop Newton!" His girlfriend wailed.

"What happened? What did Newton do?"

Striker's eyes went wide, figuring out what happened.

"Newton _stabbed _Raleigh!" Gipsy cried

"Then I'll go give him a taste of his own poison!" Striker said, enraged

"I already did." Said a voice from behind Striker "No one gets to hurt my brother on my watch again!"

"Is that..." Striker asked

_Yancy_

* * *

By the next day, Raleigh was awake. Newton had missed his heart and lungs, and had just caused a deep gash. The Shatterdone staff threw a party for Chuck and Yancy's return from the dead, and Raleigh's recovery. As Striker and Gipsy danced a waltz, the Australian saw an opportunity. He released his grip on Gipsy, turned, pulled something from his pocket, and got down on one knee. Gipsy had no idea what was happening, but the others did.

"Gipsy Danger, I love you." Striker said

Her heart began to race, because she figured out what her boyfriend was doing

Striker opened the small box, revealing a ring. Engraved into the ring was "I stay with you till all are one"

"Will you marry me?" Striker asked

"Yes! Of course I will!"

* * *

Ok, who didn't think that ending was coming? Newton's dead, Yancy's back, Raleigh's alive AND Striker proposed. Man, that was eventful

Dragonis Prime rolling out

(P.S. Who got the Transformers reference in this chapter?)


	11. Place Your Bets

I can't believe it, but we are already on chapter ten! Thank you to all my reviewers and readers for making this my most popular story! This next chapter will hopefully be the longest yet to show you guys how much I appreciate your support! MAJOR FLUFF!

* * *

Striker and Gipsy went back to their room after the party was over. Gipsy was proudly wearing the ring Striker had given her. When they reached the room, Striker opened the door for his fiancé, who went inside. Striker followed and closed the door. The Australian walked to the bed, laid down on it and closed his eyes. Gipsy looked at him, and thought of something devious. She walked over to him, pinned him to the bed, and attempted to get his shirt off.

"What are you trying to do, Gips?" The Mark V asked

"I think you know what I want, Striker, and I aim to get it." She responded, seductively

"I know exactly what you want," he retorted "but you're not getting it."

"Scared? I thought you were the strongest, fastest and most advanced Jaeger ever, but you're scared of a girl?" The Mark III said, trying to convince Striker

Striker smiled slyly and said

"Fine."

He twisted around so Gipsy was now under him

"But we play by my rules!" He finished

* * *

Yancy, Raleigh, Chuck, and Mako sat next to the door the Jaeger couple's room. Yancy and Mako did a slight fist pump, before the four of them got up to go to the Rec-Room. The two winners placed out their hands, causing Chuck and Raleigh to pull out their wallets. Herc walked up and saw the two put $10 each into both Mako and Yancy's waiting hands.

"What's going on?" The Marshall asked

"Chuck and Raleigh didn't think Striker would play right into Gipsy's hand!" Mako laughed

"Then it appears that Tendo owes my $25." Herc chuckled

* * *

Striker lay awake. It had been an hour since he and Gipsy had finished their... adventure. He looked at his fiancé, who was now sleeping soundly. It was hard to believe only 13 months ago they had both been giant robots. Now they were something bigger. They were More than Machines.

* * *

Don't worry everyone, I'm not done with this story yet. I just wanted to put the title in the story someplace soon, so I did it in this on

Dragonis Prime, rolling out


	12. Beauty and the Beasts: Part III

It had been four weeks since the party, and the Shatterdome was abuzz with excitement. Gipsy seemed different emotionally, and she was more tired. Then everyone took notice of a few things.

1: Chuck reported sounds coming from the Jaegers' room, as his was across from theirs

2: Striker seemed a little more protective of Gipsy. Yancy dismissed this as simply the fact that Striker and Gipsy were engaged, but Raleigh had a feeling it was more than that

3: Perhaps the most exciting of all, Mako noticed Gipsy's abdomen was slightly larger. More and more of the staff and Rangers noticed this. The suspense was almost too much when Striker stood up at breakfast and said he and Gipsy had an announcement to make

"I am pleased to say that Dr. Gottlieb has confirmed that..." Striker began

"I am pregnant!" Gipsy finished

* * *

"Damn!" Padiucous, the Precursor biologist yelled.

"How has this happened, Padiucous?" Xerneoxi, the tactician asked.

"I would also like to know, gentlemen." Another asked

"Ambassador Newtronilus, welcome back." The other two replied

"Lord Zavierg demands to know why a new portal hasn't been open." Newtronilus said

"Lady Acidios is still spawning more KNA." Xerneoxi said

"I will let the master know." The Ambassador said before he left

* * *

Striker was out doing something with his pilots, Gipsy didn't mind being alone. She was happy. She had tye love of her life as her fiancé, and their offspring was inside her. Striker insisted she stay in bed later than usual, which she didn't argue with, as she was having difficulty standing. It gave them time to talk, and think. She enjoyed that instead of going to the mess hall, Striker would cook something here. They would try something new sometimes. Like at breakfast, he had make waffles with raspberries in them. The two had quite enjoyed the meal. Striker returned from his talk with Herc and Chuck, and settled in beside herto talk and sleep


	13. The Monster Inside

Sinister chapter coming up. I have evil schemes for what us going to happen to Gipsy.

NEWS ALERT: 20th reviewer gets to decide the next Jaeger to be in the story! How's that for a giveaway?

Options: Cherno Alpha, Tacit Ronin, Crimson Typhoon or Coyote Tango

OC Jaegers appearing soon...

* * *

Gipsy was 9 weeks in pregnancy, and things were starting to get weird. She had a lot less energy, and was sore all over. She couldn't even lift her head without pain. Striker had done some research, and from what he had found, this was not normal.

Then the scratches stated. Gipsy began to feel something like claws inside her. She would moan from the pain, but Dr. Gottlieb was stumped. He had never came across such a thing. He at first thought it was because of the Jaegers' slightly different anatomy, but when a MRI scan revealed an abnormally shaped mass, he decides otherwise.

"At the moment, it's not threatening." He said "Though you must make sure to notify me If anything odd happens."

Something did

* * *

One night, Striker heard a screech come from Gipsy's abdomen. He had heard that type of screech before.

"Where have I heard that sound before?" He said to himself

His eyes widened. Only one thing could make that screech.

_A Kaiju_

* * *

Did the Precursors need a courier of their creation, like a virus moves from host to host. Or is it something else?


	14. EPIC Q&A 2

Hey guys, Q&A time! You all know the drill because it's standard procedure now! Let's get to it then, shall we?

* * *

Q: Hey man, nice work. I'm curious, what was the facility that Gipsy and Striker were in at the beginning?

A: That's spoiler-ish stuff. It will be explained soon, though.

Q: Are Newton and Newtronilus connected?

A: They are one in the same

Q: Where are we?

A: Hong Kong Shatterdome.

Q: WHAT THE HECK IS IN GIPSY?

A: Um... next question?

Q: How is the Kaiju in Gipsy? I'd say Striker was a Kaiju or Precursor in disguise, but I don't think so.

A: If the Precursors made Gipsy and Striker's new bodies, couldn't they put anything the wanted in side Gips? i.e: A Kaiju egg that would be activated by a serum inside Striker. (Note: This was an example.)

* * *

Well, that's all folks. Hope you liked it. Make sure to review so you can win the contest!

Dragonis Prime, rolling out


	15. The Wanderer

Hey everyone, Dragonis here. In this chapter, there are things you need to know.

Nicknames: Strike: Gipsy's pet name for Striker

Robotto Senshi: Japanese name for the Jaegers

Sutoraikayureka: Kaiju's name for Striker

The Huntress: Kaiju name for Gipsy

NEWS: 20th review gets to choose next Jaeger.

Options:

Coyote Tango

Cherno Alpha

Romeo Blue

Cold Avenger (New version of Crimson Typhoon)

* * *

Gipsy awoke in the middle of the night to Striker getting up. She shifted, and he turned his head to her in response.

"Where are you going, Strike?" She asked

"Stay here, Gips." He responded, with a slightly harsh undertone

He left the the room, leaving Gipsy pondering why.

* * *

Newtronilus walked down the hallway to the throne room. He had once wanted to see Kaiju up close. Drifting with one showed him he was on the wrong side. The Precursors were going to win, no matter what.

"Newtronilus, why have you disturbed me?" Asked Zavierg, impatiently.

"Sutoraikayureka has gotten The Huntress with spawn. We will face one more Jaeger, milord." The scientist said

Zavierg smiled and laughed maniacally

"You think too small. Our weapon is a monster inside her." He said, before laughing again

"Master!" Yelled Acidios as she came in.

"What?" He responded, annoyed.

"The third subject is free! He escaped the Russia facility, and is most likely going to Hong Kong!" The female screeched

"Which?" Newtronilus asked "NB-03 or OT-03?"

"NB-03." She responded simply.

* * *

The white Jaeger made his way down the road. He hailed a cab, and got in.

"Hong Kong Shatterdome, please!" He asked

"What business do you have there?" Asked the driver

"I worked with some pilots." The mysterious young man said

"Which ones?" The driver asked

"Duc and Kaori Jessop." The wanderer said

With that, they set out for Hong Kong

* * *

Who is this traveller? Where did Striker go? Find out in a moment or 30 minutes or go review.

Dragonis Prime, rolling out


	16. Cancel That Order

Interesting chapter last time, right guys? Here's another coming at you like a Kaiju. (At you like a Kaiju. I need to remember that one)

Be sure to review, for the 20th reviewer gets the prize of deciding what Jaeger comes next. (Read last chapter intro for options, or PM me)

Anyway, on with the main event because honestly, you're here for the robots and aliens, not me.

* * *

Gipsy waited patiently, and when Striker returned, Dr. Gottlieb was with him.

"Striker, where'd you..." She began as Striker elbowed her in the side of the head. She saw stars, then black

When she awoke, Striker was at her bedside. She felt empty, both emotionally and physically. Why had Striker hurt her? Why didn't she feel anything inside her? Why had Striker acted so weird last night?

"Why?" She asked as she began to cry

"Where to start?" Said Striker to himself. "Ok, well, I'll start with the baby. We knew our baby would be different, so I gave one of the ultrasound scans to Dr. Gottlieb. When he reported back his findings, I found something odd about what he said. He said the baby had _claws and horns_. Then last night, I heard a screech from your abdomen that was a carbon copy of Otachi's roar." He said

"You're saying whatever brought us back put something inside us so the first child we had would be a Kaiju?" Gipsy asked

"Yes." Striker said plainly

"Why'd you elbow me in the head, Strike?" The female asked

"We had to knock you out so the doctors could perform a C-Section to get that _thing _out" Striker responded, lightening up a bit.

"So it's... gone?" Gipsy asked

"Don't worry, Gips. AKM'd it." Striker said as he hugged her

"Thank you!" Gipsy said, returning his embrace

Striker pulled away, and Raleigh came in with Yancy and Herc.

"We have another suprise for BOTH of you." Yancy said

Gipsy and Striker were amazed, because in all his glory, the great Tacit Ronin stood before them

* * *

The Kaiju is out of Gipsy, and we have Tacit. Don't forget to review!

Dragonis Prime, rolling our


	17. Tall Problems

Hey guys. New chapter hasn't come on a while, so I'll write you people (Or not people. Got to be friendly to those extraterrestrials) a long one.

NEWS: New Jaeger coming. The winner of the contest was knightpheonix. You will be getting your one-shot soon, sir, ma'am, or citizen of the country of Wisconsin.

Anyways, enjoy

* * *

Striker and Gipsy ate breakfast together on the beach, relaxing. Striker looked at his fiancé and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked

"Sorry, I can't help but smile at true beauty." He responded

Gipsy giggled, placed her head on his shoulder. She couldn't help but love him, and always wanted him to be safe. Just then, their communicators went off, and Tendo spoke through them.

"Jaegers!" He said urgently "The Breach just reopened, and a Cat. IV just came out. It's heading to Hong Kong. It'll make landfall by the hour!"

Striker then felt a strong sense of duty and felt his armour shift beyond his human size. He grew, and morphed, and changed, and finally, he was full size.

"I'll be back soon, Gips." The Mark V said

Gipsy felt terrified. She had to protect Striker. She broke into a run towards the shore, and began to see the ground get further away. She jumped over a reef, and landed in full Jaeger form.

"Striker!" She yelled as she began to chase after him.

* * *

Striker stopped running when he reached the Miracle Mile. The Jaeger deployed his Sting Blades, and stood in a ready stance. He heard Chain Swords click into place, and turned to see Gipsy, full size .

"Gips!" He began just before the Kaiju leapt onto him from the water, forcing the mech down. Striker fought back and, with the help of his fiancé, got the beast off him. The Jaegers stood ready, when they heard two more Jaegers running towards them. Tacit deployed his Fangblades, and the other activated his Gatling Guns. The blue Jaeger opened fire, stunning the Kaiju.

"Wait, aren't you..." Striker began

"Romeo Blue, at your service." The newcomer responded

The monster got up, and roared.

"Oh, no." Gipsy said

"Oh, no what?" Tacit asked, confused.

Just then, Slattern, Raiju, Scunner, Knifehead, and Mutavore kept from the water.

"Oh, no that!" Striker growled

* * *

Uh, oh. CRAZY ACTION coming next chapter

This is Dragonis Prime saying, Live well because YOLO!


	18. I'll Fight For You

I'm not gonna do mich of an intro except this:

#Sword or #Monster

* * *

The four Jaegers stood ready, as the Kaiju circled

"4 against 7." Tacit said with a growl.

"Seems like they're at a disadvantage!" Romeo said with a chuckle

Striker deployed his blades and slashed Leatherback, causing the beast to fire his EMP. This time though, Striker was ready, and as such, ducked beneath the Kaiju's legs. The Jaeger slices the behemoth's arm off, causing it to fall onto Gipsy's waiting Chain Sword, bisecting the monster's head.

The other Kaiju charged, with Scunner and Raiju underwater, and Otachi in the air. Romeo uppercutted Knifehead, and Tacit blasted Mutavore with his Gatling Chest, riddling the monster's carcass with bullets and holes. Striker spun around, stabbing Knifehead and Raiju as it surfaced. He threw the lizard-like Beast to Romeo, who snapped Raiju's neck, and shattered Scunner's skull underfoot.

The three Jaegers looked to Striker, and were horrified to see that Slattern and Knifehead were fighting, and defeating, Striker. Gipsy watched in terror as slammed the defenceless Jaeger down onto Knifehead's bladed skull.

"Is the future of my race not worth his single, miserable life?" Slattern asked, being very sinister

"You'll never stop at me." Striker growled

The 3 other Jaegers watched as Striker snapped the blade off Knifehead's skull.

"I'll take you all on!" He yelled as he deployed his blades. He began to fight, and win. First, he cut off Knifehead's upper right arm, then stabbed Slattern in the shoulder. He front-flipped over the Cat. III and drove his Sting Blades deep into the beast's skull. He rotated his wrists and pulled, tearing the Kaiju's head apart. He then elbowed Slattern in the head, and jumped back. He activated his Anti-Kaiju Missile Launcher, and fire a deadly volley at the beast, destrying it. Striker then collapsed into the water, and shifted into human form. When the other Jaegers shifted down as well, they were horrified at the wound in Striker's abdomen.

"We need an airlift, Herc, and send some medics for Striker." Tacit radioed to base.

* * *

Ooh... This is getting scary!

This is Dragonis Prime saying

Live Well Because YOLO (Unless you're Optimus Prime, then YOLAMTATWFLBYB: You only live as many times as the writers feel like bringing you back. That will never stick, will it?)


	19. Under the Blade

Picking up from last time's cliffhanger. Be sure to check out my forum to cast your vote for the next Jaeger. Link is on my userpage.

* * *

As the medics sped Striker through the Shatterdome, on route to the infirmary, Gipsy sat bawling in their room. She didn't want to lose Striker. He couldn't die. She needed him. She loved him.

"_Why did we let him fight alone?_" Gipsy thought, interrogating herself.

There was a knock on the door, and Raleigh's voice on the other side.

"Go away!" Gipsy shrieked

"Fine, but Striker wants you." He responded calmly

Gipsy quickly opened the door, and ran to the infirmary, knocking Mako and Tacit over on the way. When she got in, she saw Striker hooked up to many life support machines, and surgeons getting ready to operate. The Mark V turned his head to Gipsy.

"Usually I'm behind the blade, not under it." Striker said with a weak smile.

"Miss, I'm afraid you'll have to leave. We need to keep the room as sterile as possible." The head surgeon said

Gipsy had a look of nervousness on her face, but Striker gave her an expression of reassurance.

"Ok..." She said

* * *

Gipsy waited outside the operating room, when Tacit and Romeo came over.

"Hey guys..." She said with tears in her eyes

The two male Jaegers shared a look, and got the female up.

"What is it?" Gipsy asked, still on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Yancy sent us to get you up and bring you to the mess hall for lunch." Romeo began as he hoisted Gipsy over his shoulder

"And we intend to do so." Tacit finished as he lifted the Mark III's legs

* * *

A few days passed. Striker had undergone 7 different operations, and was doing well. Gipsy was happier. As she walked along the beach back to the Shatterdome, she thought of something she had been meaning to ask Striker for a while. She hoped he would respond how she wished. She walked down the hallway to the infirmary. She was about to open the door, but there was now notice coming from the room. She couldn't hear the machines, or the heart monitor. She burst in, expecting the worst, but was met with the best.

Striker was up and walking. He turned to Gipsy and smiled.

"Hey, Gips." He said with a grin

"Strikey!" Gipsy cried out as she ran to embrace him

* * *

YAY! Striker's alive! Ok, who wasn't expecting him to pull through

This is Dragonis Prime saying

Live Well Because YOLO


	20. Alone Time

Ok guys, this chapter has been in the works for a while, so I hope you like it.

* * *

Gipsy ran to embrace Striker, who shifted from the pain of the hug.

"Gips, you're hurting me. Woke up from surgery half and hour ago, and the doctor says I'll be sore for a while. _And you're squeezing me in the spot where my last operation was._" The Mark V said in pain

"Sorry." Said Gipsy, blushing.

Just then, the head doctor came in.

"Striker, I an pleased to say that you are discharged from the surgery wing, and may return to normal life. Just be cautious of how you move, and you'll be fine." The doctor said in a good mood.

* * *

News spread fast of Striker's recovery. The staff offered their good cheer to the Jaegers, and they were all happy. Except for one. He was the Precouser's mole. He found what they needed to know. And this mole was none other than Doctor Hermann Gottlieb. He reported of Striker's successful operation, and was given an assignment.

"The Huntress' eldest pilot. We want him dead." Acidios said over the neural patch.

"It shall be done, milady." The scientist responded

* * *

Striker and Gipsy sat on the beach, along with their pilots. Tacit and Romeo were training in the Combat Room, and this was fine with Gipsy. She hadn't gotten much alone tine with Striker since... since his near death.

Yancy got up to go to the bathroom, but before he even left the beach, he was shot by Gottlieb.

* * *

No more till next time all.


	21. EPIC Q&A 3

Hey guys, looks like it's time for some more Q&A. I've gotten done great questions, and what I think are adequate answers.

* * *

Q: Dragonis, do you have any plans of including any RaleighxMako in the story?

A: Possibly. If enough people want it, I will.

Q: DO YOU EVEN LIFT BRO? (This is seriously a question I got)

A: Um... Sort of

Q: Are you dating anyone?

A: Currently, no. I did date a girl a while back twice. Not sure why though, because she has violent tendencies to scratch people. (I'm serious. I actually got these questions.)

Q: Do you want to build a snowman?

A: NO! (You don't know how many times people ask me this.)

Q: Do you like music?

A: Depends. Are we talking Jazz or Rock? Classical or Contemporary? NateWantsToBattle or everything else?

Q: Do you watch NateWantsToBattle?

A: I'm at a Center

Trying to get better

All of the Hit Points spent on you

Where did my speed go?

Moving like Slowpoke

Ever since you used your Trick Room

Q: Will you do the Ice-Bucket Challenge?

A: I'm contemplating it

* * *

Well now. That was the most interesting Q&A I've ever done. All of those questions were real. I get asked weird stuff.


	22. Defenders

This is a VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER!

* * *

Yancy clutched his shoulder due to the pain from the bullet. He collapsed and Gottlieb shot him again, this time in the chest. Gipsy and Striker came running, and Striker threw a nasty left hook at the traitor. Everyone was shocked when another rift opened in the bay, and Kaiju emerged with Precursors on their backs.

"Jaegers, you have been lied to. It is not we who recreated you. It was your human leaders, who wanted to have Jaegers in the future. You claimed to be defenders, but of only one race. Shouldn't true defenders help ALL species?" Zavierg said

"When said species attacks another, no." Striker replied

"Well, then. Didn't you attack our Kaiju?" Zavierg retorted

"In defence of humanity!" Gipsy said angrily

"We're justified! You're not!" Romeo growled loudly

"We attacked you in defence of our race. By your logic, doesn't that justify us?" Zavierg inquired

The Jaegers shifted into full armour, only for the Kaiju to go through another dimensional rift

* * *

Zavierg entered the UN Headquarters in Geneva, where a meeting of the UN was taking place. All the officials were in fear of the leader of the Precursors.

"Do not fear me. You were lied to by the leaders of your countries. We attacked your planet not for war, but for peace. OUR PEACE!" he yelled before teleporting out. The officials watched in fear as Kaiju burst through the roof, killing them all.

* * *

Over the next few days, the Kaiju took over the world. The Jaegers had to run, as all the Shatterdomes were destroyed in the onslaught. Striker and Gipsy had retreated to an isolated island in the Pacific, Tacit went to New Zealand, and Romeo went to somewhere in Russia.

* * *

YIKES! SCARY!


	23. Today

Hey guys, Dragonis here with more Pacific Rim: More Than Machines.

Recap: The Kaiju have taken over the world, and the Jaegers are on the run.

NEWS: Check me out on Facebook at DragonisPrime

WHY ARE YOU STILL LOOKING FOR MORE INTRO? READ THE STORY!

* * *

Striker shielded Gipsy from the rain that was pelting down on the area. He protected her as she bent down to get into the entrance of the cave they were using as shelter. Striker shook the water from his hair, and sat on the rocky floor next to Gipsy. She was still shaken from Yancy's death, and she wanted to know if her other pilots were safe or not.

_"Damn Kaiju,"_ she thought "_Why can't they just leave this planet alone?"_

Striker was humming to take his mind off things, and Gipsy decided to put words to it.

_Same planet but it feels just a little bit darker now_

_I can play your lullaby but it don't sound the same_

_When I think about the battle_

_Every time it just wears me down_

_And every sky is looking like the night of that worst day_

_And it just sounds like_

_Do-De-Do. Do-Do-Do-De-Do_

_But he was for and I realize_

_That I couldn't fight the power_

_That he held in his hand_

_I couldn't stop the power_

_When the bullet went in_

Striker the held the weeping Gipsy, and pit his own lyrics on

_I said if you fall like a statue_

_I would catch you_

_Right here in my hands_

_But you Yancy has fallen_

_Fallen once again_

"Gipsy, I never really knew Yancy for long, but from what I gather, he was a great man. He death won't be in vain."

"Da comrade!" A voice said

"Aye. He is correct." Another said

"I can't wait to pop some bullets in Slattern's dirty carcass of a body." A female echoed

"Scrap it all, I'm in!" Romeo said

"A wise chose, Striker." said Tacit

Tacit and Romeo walked into the cave with Cherno Alpha, Crimson Typhoon and Coyote Tango in tow. Striker looked at the Jaegers, and began to give a speech.

"Today, there is not a Jaeger in here who stands alone. We have not only found new strength in ourselves, but in each other. Today in the name of freedom we stand together. Today, we face the monsters that were not only at our door, but have now invaded our home and we bring the fight to them! Today, we are cancelling the Apocalypse!" He said as he got louder and louder

All the Jaegers shifted into their full armour, and Striker looked at the team. Then everyone realized something big and robotic was running towards them.

"Is that..." Coyote began, but dropped off, as she was at a loss for words

"Another Jaeger?" Tacit finished for her

"Hey!" he said when he stopped in front of them. "Got room on board for a Mark VI?"

"Yeah." Striker said "What's your name?"

"Everest Blade. Canadian Jaeger, Mark VI" the newcomer said

"Welcome aboard, Everest." Gipsy said

"Now, how about we get to liberating planet, da?" Cherno asked

"Right." Striker said "Let's do this!"

* * *

WOW! HOLY ARCEUS HOLDING HELIX THAT WAS AWESOME! Stay tuned, as the first story arc is drawing to a close


	24. Sutokaiyeueka

Hey all, sorry for my lack of writing lately, this chapter had to me thought out, and I'm actually working on a parody of Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Phillips called Slattern's Gone. There was a preview of it in the chapter where Striker sings on the beach. You may have noticed I changed the rating of the story because of this chapter being the darkest one I have ever written. WARNING: Character Death, major plot twists, swearing, gore and me screwing with the fandom.

Don't say I didn't warn you -

Striker and Gipsy celebrated the Jaeger's victory over the Kaiju outpost with snuggling in their bed. The two poked up when they heard a crash in the storage area nearby.

"Stay here, Gips. I'm going to check on that." the Mark V said as he got up

"Be careful, Striker." the Mark III responded. She was waiting for the right moment to ask Striker something, but stuff just kept happening.

Striker walked into the storage room to find a few large cans knocked over.

"Why are these so big?" he said to himself. He looked at the label on one, and said in surprise

"Wait, this is what you would feed to large reptiles or... Kaiju!"

Just then, he was elbowed in the back of the head, and knocked out

The door to the two Jaegers' room opened, and Gipsy turned to see Striker walk in.

"Strike, what was it? Mouse? Raccoon?" Gipsy asked

"Nothing. Who ever stacked those things needs to be fired. They did a crappy job." Striker said, annoyed

"Um... Striker? Are you feeling okay?" she asked him as he got into bed

"Yes, now shut up so I can sleep." The Mark V said, being hostile

"Sorry... I just... You seem different..." the saddened Mark III continued

"OH! I'm sorry! Did I hurt your feelings? I don't care BITCH! People change, Danger. What do you think I am, your Australian boy toy for to make out with at your pleasure?" the angered Striker said loudly

"NO! I love you Striker, and you know that!" Gipsy said, trying to defend herself

"Oh, really? I couldn't notice from all the God-damn mistakes you make! You screwed up at the Breach, jeopardizing the mission, and killing us both! Then you nearly got me killed AGAIN! You are a fucking mess, Danger! I don't know why they brought you back, especially after Anchorage." Striker yelled

"Striker..." Gipsy said, with tears in her eyes

"SHUT UP!" the enraged Mark V screamed at the terrified Gipsy. To her terror, her fiance jerked the ring off her finger, and threw it, before removing his and, with a horrifying snap, broke it.

Gipsy broke down in tears, causing Striker to bend down next to her and say

"Fine, cry. That's all you're good for anyway"

Striker woke up in a prison cell, still groggy from being elbowed in the head. He got up, and stretched out the kink in his neck.

"Hello Sutokaiyeureka." a voice said.

"My name is Striker Eureka." Striker responded "Show yourself."

"I am over here. To your left." the voice said. Striker turned to find...

"A Precursor."

"I am a Celestial. I was in charge of Project: Hunter."

"Does that have to do with Jaegers? Jaeger means hunter in German."

"Yes. I brought you and the other Jaegers back." the Celestial said

Raleigh walked into Gipsy and Striker's room just as 'Striker' was about to leave. He was wearing a call sign that 'Striker' had given him.

"Oh, hi Ray. I see you still have that call sign. Good." Striker said as he pushed a button on his watch, detonating the call sign and splattering Raleigh's blood everywhere.

"Bye, Ray." he said

WOAH! Crazy reveals! I can here the reviewers saying "RALEIGH!"


	25. Jallax

Hey everyone, Dragonis Prime here with a few announcements.

Twitter: DragonisPrime I will tweet when I am uploading a new chapter of story

YouTube: I do Minecraft, working on Transformers, Pokemon

Facebook: Dragonis Prime I will post when I am going to update, as well as little snippets.

ALL Transformers and Pokemon stories are on hiatus until I can figure out how to end this in the coming weeks.

This story is almost done, with a sequel having the working title Pacific Rim: Dark Revelations

has apparently changed the writing interface, so it's harder for me to indicate jumps. Good luck

I am now going to have Striker intro the chapters

* * *

**Previously on More than Machines**

Striker: "Stay here, Gips. I'm going to check on that."

()

Striker: "Why are these so big?"

Striker: "Wait, this is what you would feed to large reptiles or... Kaiju!"

()

Gipsy: "Striker? Are you feeling okay?"

()

Celestial: "Hello Sutokaiyeureka."

Striker: "A Precourser"

Celestial: "I am a Celestial. I was in charge of Project: Hunter."

* * *

Striker looked at his fellow prisoner in surprise.

"You brought us back? How?" he asked the Celestial

"Using the same cloning technology used to recreate Kaiju. Our saving grace was that you and Gipsy Danger were not destroyed by Zavierg. He is corrupt, and working for a mysterious being named Karest."

"Who is Karest?" Striker asked

"You would know him better as Stacker Pentecost." the Celestial said

"What?" The shocked Striker said

"Don't you find it suspicious that you weren't ordered to engage in Hong Kong? That Romeo Blue was ordered to stay back as Gipsy Danger was torn apart in Anchorage? I don't, because I know that every pilot that died was a Kaiju sleeper agent, as I am the rightful ruler of the Celestials. I believed humanity would allow our races to co-exist if we were peaceful. Karest and Zavierg did not, so they sent a Kaiju. When humanity attacked the Scout, that was the final nail in the coffin of war. I was branded a traitor, and thrown in prison, and Karest quickly took over. My name is Jallax." The Celestial sadly

"I believe you. Those stories of Stacker ordering Jaegers to stay back, causing others to be destroyed just doesn't sit well with me." Striker said, determined "I need to get back home to my fiance. She is with child again, and she'll need me there"

"I can help you by telling you this. I created all of the Jaegers with a special trait, fear, and loved one. You can guess who yours is. Your trait is leadership, and your fear is heights." Jallax said

"What happens when I have all of these personality cues mastered?"

"Striker Eureka. You always did. Knowledge was the key. Which you now have. You can now phase through solid objects and dimensions as well as run at the speed of sound for 5 minute bursts in all your Transmutations." Jallax responded as Striker went through the bars of the prison.

"Thank you, Jallax." Striker said before teleporting to the real world

"No Striker, thank you. I can now die in peace." Jallax said as he breathed his last breath

* * *

Striker reappeared in his and Gipsy's room just as 'Striker' killed Raleigh. The enraged Mark V stabbed the imposter as he relized that it was Chuck, acting as the Kaiju sleeper agent that he was.

"Are you the real..." Gipsy said with a sniffle

"Gips, it's me. Don't worry." Striker said

* * *

WOW! That chapter was pretty crazy, eh? Anyway, be sure to review. By the way, () is my way of saying jump in the Striker intro.

Dragonis Prime OUT!


	26. Return

Hey all, Dragonis here with more More Than Machines. This chapter is going to be BIG!

* * *

Previously on More than Machines

()

Striker: Who is Karest?

Jallax: You would know him better as Stacker Pentecost

()

Jallax: Every pilot who died was a sleeper agent

()

Striker: I need to get back home to my fiancee. She's with child

* * *

"Striker," Herc said "you mean to tell me that there's a political war happening among the Precoursers and the reason behind the Kaiju attack was not an attack, but an attempt to touch base with humanity that was botched by rebels against the government in the Anteverse?"

"Pretty much, and the pilots who fell in the war were double agents who were ordered to fake death to add fuel to the fire of hatred, then were brought to the Anteverse after they did their job." Striker responded "It also explains why I caught a fleeting glimpse of a Kaiju at the Breach. Celestials have a psychic power that can block their memories from outside forces, but Stacker or Chuck must have forgotten to put up a barrier until the memory leaked."

"I thought you couldn't remember anything from after Hong Kong until the nuke." Tendo said.

"I was slipping in and out of consciousness. That's why neither Stacker nor Chuck put up any psionic barriers. They thought I was fully unconscious, but I was just matching their psywaves with electronic pulses." Striker continued "Gips, at the Breach, the Celestial's plan was to get you and your pilots killed, but without them knowing, I radioed you and, using Stacker's voice, told you to go to the Breach, and using the limited control I had on my Conn-Pod, shut down communications and forced the control pads to move, causing Chuck and Stacker to detonate the bomb."

"So does that mean... Raleigh..." Gipsy began in years

"Raleigh wasn't Celestial, neither was Yancy. The Celestial revolutionaries meant to kill all three of you at Anchorage, but that failed relatively. They did get Yancy, and eventually, Raleigh. They were the only legitimate death in the war, not counting pilots who died of old age or disease." Striker explained

Heads turned when Coyote ran in, giddy like a schoolgirl.

"Coyote, what happened? Tacit propose?" Tendo asked jokingly

"Yep!" the happy Mark I said before showing the ring

Tendo just stood in place with a 'Why?' look on his face, leaving Gipsy with a smile.

"Did you bet Gipsy on that?" Herc asked with a sigh

"Nope." Tendo said between his teeth

"He bet me, Gips and Romeo!" Striker said with a chuckle

* * *

When Gipsy and Striker got back to their room, the Mark III quickly turned to her fiancee and kissed him passionately while holding him in a tight embrace.

"I love you Striker. Thanks for coming back." the female Jaeger said

"You're welcome. I love you, too." the Mark V responded

* * *

Thanks for reading folks. This is Dragonis Prime, drifting out


	27. EPIC Q&A 4 (And me raging)

Hey all! Dragonis here with another Q&A! More crazy questions that got PMed to me in the past while. Believe me, if you thought the last Q&A was weird, you haven't seen anything yet. Have some popcorn popped? If not, go do that, then come back.

* * *

Q: ¿Es una posibilidad que traducir esta historia en español?

Translation: Is it a possibility that you translate this story into Spanish?

A: No estoy seguro. (Pensé que debería contestar en español si estuviera haciendo esta pregunta.)

Translation: I'm not sure. (I figured I should answer in Spanish if you were asking this question.)

Q: How's your health?

A: Uh... good...

Q: Are you close to done?

A: Almost. 2-3 chapters left after this Q&A

Q: I read the preview for Dark Revelation. What's the reasoning behind the human names?

A: SPOILER: Так Striker и Gipsy может поместиться в человечности

(I'm not translating that.)

Q: Why is the sequel's title 'Pacific Rim: Dark Revelation?'

A: SPOILER: Yóuyú zài zuìhòu liǎng zhāng huì fāshēng shénme

(Also not translating that.)

Q: Do you have a problem with me copying your story word for word, posting it on my page and not giving you credit?

A: ... YES I HAVE A PROBLEM YOU THIEVING IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK? I'M JUST GOING TO LET YOU STEAL MY WORK? NO, I'M NOT!

* * *

I think that's enough. Bye


End file.
